generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Agent Six (Second Season)
After Providence's war with Van Kleiss, Providence had underwent construction. Eventually, Providence came back into one piece and Agent Six still accompanied Rex on troubling missions and devastatingly losing the past Six years of his memory along the way. He has still manage to stand on his own two feet despite all that's happened to him. Season Two Rampage Since Providence had been ambushed and under construction Six stationed into his jet, however Rex's location was primarily Six's concern. When Rex mentioned he'd be staying at Noah's house, he understood. Later, Rex decided to move back into the half built headquarters, Six simply agreed and implied that Holiday and him also felt the same. 2.01, "Rampage" Waste Land and Six encounter deadly situations throughout Aquania.]] Six and Rex were sent on a mission to the pacific garbage vortex to retreive lost radioactive fuel rods taken by a group of EVOs from a sunken research ship. Six feared that were probably trying to weaponize the fuel rods. Then, Six and Rex soon discovered Aquania, a underwater world populated by EVOs and led by Serge. Six wasn't so fond of Serge, but Rex managed to make them get associate. Later, Serge decided to give them a tour of Aquania, including the recently sunk research ship. Serge explained that they sunk the ship to keep Aquania a secret but now it was threatening to destablize the area therefore they intended to dump it in a trench. Six explained that the ship contained dangerous radioactive fuel rods that would create a environmental disaster of biblical proportions if the ship was sunk. After Rex and Serge were able to work together to save the rods, Six promised Serge that no one, including Providence, will find out about Aquania. 2.02, "Waste Land" Robo Bobo Six spent most of the episode in the Petting Zoo with Doctor Holiday tending to a new arrival, a pregnant Rabbit EVO and her litter of newborn EVO bunnies. Later after the reprogrammed Robo Bobo went on a rampage, freeing every EVO in the zoo, Six spent the incident helping Doctor Holiday capture the infant bunnies. Once the situation was contained and Robo Bobo was destroyed, Six demanded a explanation from Bobo Haha whom claimed Robo Bobo was built by a old enemy to destroy him and those closest to him. Six seemed suspicious but he bought the lie. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Divide By Six When Rex was attacked by The Six, he woke up in Six's jet, asking what happened. Agent Six explained the reason behind his name; being that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet and introduced Rex to the others previous of him. Six mentioned that the group wanted Rex to cure their mentor, One, who has gone EVO and is isolated on an island. Reaching the island, Six introduced One and Rex, however Rex discover that one was an incurable EVO. One escaped and the group chased after to catch him. Unfortunately, The Six, except Six, came to an agreement to put One out of his misery. Six engaged into battle with the group, refusing to let that happen. However, One fell weak and Rex tried to cure him. Instead of being cured, he possessed Rex's body and spoke to Six, telling him how proud he was. His body dissolved and grew grass over the isolated island. On their way back to Providence, when Rex asked why Six wasn't the new One, Agent Six simply replied saying that the name didn't refer to the most skilled but the most dangerous, he once wanted to become one but then he met Rex. 2.06, "Divide By Six" Mixed Signals In the beginning, Agent Six, Rex, and Providence agents attempted to defeat a large starfish EVO When Rex mysteriously started falling into trances, Six demanded him to retreat back to base and get examined. Later, Rex was being taken by Caesar Salazar. Agent Six arrived and acted very protective towards him, ordering Caesar to release him. When Rex insisted on going with Caesar, Six ordered Providence fleets to follow after them. However, when Providence located them, they managed to escape once again. When Rex returned to help fight the starfish with Six, Caesar helped make an ultimate plan that captured the EVO with ease. In the end, White Knight explained that he would be a good add to Providence, but Six had his doubts considering the fact that he was the reason behind nanites. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Moonlighting Six explained to Rex about Providence's policy about dealing with major threats. The simple fact is that they don't have the resources to deal with every EVO out there. Pest control companies like the EVO Guys lend a hand and thus Six didn't see a reason to complain. Later on, he appeared with a squad of Providence agents to bring in a dangerous Frog EVO the group had captured. 2.10, "Moonlighting" Written in Sand Six led the search and rescue team for Doctor Holiday & her team and later Rex after they disappeared in the desert investigating a massive anti-Nanite zone. He continued the search dispite being ordered to fall back by White Knight whom didn't want to risk the lives of everyone on the Keep. Six was successful in finding Doctor Holiday and eventually Rex, also finding Zag RS in the process and brought the AI aboard the Keep, being present and responding with understandable hostility when Ceasar reactivated the AI. 2.11, "Written in Sand" Hard Target Six appeared in the beginning of the episode awaiting for Rex's delivery of Chinese food, however Rex was attacked and thrown into Hong Kong by Breach, shortly after explaining his predicament and belief that Breach was going after Circe. 2.14, "Hard Target" A Family Holiday Six was informed by Doctor Holiday of the break-through in EVO cure development made by Doctor Branden Moses. Though Holiday was overly enthusiastic about it, Six was suspicious of Moses and his motives. Along with Rex they investigated a machine Moses used in a live demonstration of his cure technology and discovered that Moses is a fraud. Six tried to inform Holiday that Moses is a fraud but it was too late, he had taken Holiday's younger sister, Beverly Holiday, to add her to the ranks of his super-charged EVO army to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Six was able to make contact with Five whom informed him that Moses is holding the auction at his arctic laboratory, also telling Six that Holiday is a beautiful woman and he shouldn't mess it up this time. Six and the others attacked the laboratory, where Six interrogated the fact that the super charger machine could be used to cure Beverly if they reversed the polarity. It's Six that ultimately convinced Holiday, for the first time calling her Rebecca, to try to cure Beverly. Six helped hold off the army of super charged EVOs and used his swords to reverse the polarity on the machine, nearly killing himself in the process. Rebecca revived Six, just in time to give her now cured sister a long over due hug with joy. Later on Six, on Rex's insistance, went on a date with Rebecca to which she replied "Finally." 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Exposed Six served as Diane Farrah's tour guide throughout Providence during an all segment interview on Providence that was set to air on Ultimate Exposure. However, Diane made her crush on Six well known. Six also did his part by trying to cover up a dangerous Electric EVO that Rex had set loose inside of the facility, eventually reaching a stage where it had to be dealt with. Six defeated the EVO using his swords which allowed Rex to cure it, all of which was caught on tape. The Ultimate Exposure episode was a extremely played up tell all segment about Six; which portrayed him in a romantic relationship with Doctor Holiday and Providence's secret weapon, much to the utter joy of Rex, Doctor Holiday's embarrassment and Six's total dismay. 2.16, "Exposed" Grounded Six led the excavation team in trying to clean-up Gabriel Rylander's laboratory. Unfortunately, Rex went rogue chasing after the Jungle Cat EVO he spotted in the area, triggering a landslide to trap it which inadvertently buried Six and the Providence agents alive, whom were only able to dig themselves out thanks to rain. Later, Six spent the rest of the episode in a unidentified part of the world training with ninjas. 2.17, "Grounded" Six Minus Six Six was present at one of Ceasar's attempts to restore Rex's memory, which instead went horribly wrong and threatened to reboot him. Six stoped the machine but a surge of energy causes him to loose Six years of his memory, causing him to loose all memory of Rex and the others and of Providence as well as causing his personality to regress back to that of a ruthless cold blooded mercenary. White Knight is able to fill Six in on the details of what happened before he killed anyone. Six ultimately decided to give Providence a trial run, complete with his old combat suit and sword. However his mission goes horribly wrong when Six hijacks a car and drives it through several buildings chasing after a EVO, upon witnessing how "soft" White has become he decides that its ultimately not for him. Six contacts one of his old employers for a job, which consists of killing a electrical EVO being used to power a small country. While there he encounters old partners Five and Trey and gets into a fight with them over who gets to kill the EVO and collect the payment. The fight is ultimately broken up by Rex whom listened in on the conversation between Six and his employer. fights with Agent Six.]] The two of them ultimately defeat Five and Trey and Six nearly killed Rex but stopped at the last moment. Rex was going to let him to prove the level of faith but Six narrowly stopped. As Rex put it "The best thing I ever learned to do was trust you and I'll still trust you, even if it's the Six from six years ago." Six ultimately decides that trying to be this man that Rex thinks so highly of is worth any risk and goes through with the machine a second time. Unfortunately the machine nearly erases even more of Six's memories forcing Rex to destroy it, and they ultimately decide they'll get them back the old fashion way. Until then Six will continue to work at Providence as one of it's top agents and Rex's handler. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Lions and Lambs Six and Rex were sent on a mission to deal with Breach whom was attacking a group of providence agents. Breach made her get away using a golden colored portal releasing a T-Rex as a distraction. Six and Rex contain the T-Rex inside the Petting Zoo just in time for it to turn to dust as a side effect of Breach's powers. While Rex was sent on a solo Mission to try and retrieve Breach Six discussed with Doctor Holiday about White Knight's odd behavior. Later on during the six month time skip as a result of Breach's time travel powers Six, White, Holiday, and Bobo all collectively leave Providence as a result of the Consortium. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" References Category:Character histories Category:Agent Six